Warrior Cats Play
by awkwaffle
Summary: Funny warrior cats play
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright day, and all the cats were sunning themselves outside the dens.

Dustpelt : Birchfall! Let's go hunting together~

Spiderleg : Hey what about me?

Dustpelt : Fine fine just hurry

Ferncloud : Be careful!

Birchfall : Ok mom! Bye!

Cherrypaw : Mommy, Daddy, Squirrelflight told me that Twolegs like to twerk. What's a twerk?

Poppyfrost : Well umm...

Berrynose : * Facepalm *

Mousefur : I'll show you what a twerk is * starts twerking *

Cherrypaw : O.O

Poppyfrost : No! No! Molepaw, Cherrypaw, do NOT look!

Molepaw : Eww

Firestar : What in the name of StarClan is going on?!

Brambleclaw : Mousefur is twerking

Firestar : Mousefur! Stop right now!

Mousefur : I was only showing Cherrypaw what a twerk is

Squirrelflight : Oops

Leafpool : * slaps Squirrelflight * Stupid, stupid stupid stupid idiot!

Sandstorm : Cherrypaw, Molepaw, we're not Twolegs. We don't twerk.

Molepaw : Yeah Cherrypaw gross

Cherrypaw : Ok

Ferncloud : Mousefur where did you learn that anyway?

Mousefur : Oh umm

Mousewhisker : Maybe she went to be a kittypet

Hazeltail : Omg ew

Dovewing : Mousefur is a kittypet omg omg

Ivypool : Ew go away Mousefur

Blossomfall : Maybe a Twoleg was teaching her how to twerk

Bumblestripe : Yesterday I saw her when me Rosepetal and Toadstep were on patrol

Blossomfall : It's so unfair! I want to go on patrol with Toadstep!

Rosepetal : Omg you like my brother OMG OMG OMG IM TELLING HIM

Briarlight : lol

Jayfeather : What is going on?! You guys are so loud, Im trying to get some sleep here!

Lionblaze : Wtf Jayfeather it's like sunhigh now

Cinderheart : omg Jayfeather is so lazy

Brackenfur : He's your medicine cat! Don't talk to him like that

Cloudtail : Yeah geez he has a special connection with StarClan! Imagine if he's not here!

Whitewing : You don't even believe in StarClan yourself

Brightheart : Ya lol

Cloudtail : Omg shunt up

Ivypool : trolol

Firestar : Ok every one go back to your den Mousefur will stop now

Purdy : Mousefur does it so well

Graystripe : omg Purdy

Firestar : BE QUIET EVERYONE IN YOUR DEN NOW

Brambleclaw : Come on everyone listen to Firestar or he will go in rage mode

Daisy : Ok ok!

* Every cat goes in their den *


	2. Chapter 2

Mousefur: Ah, it's such a sunny day

Graystripe: Oh, hey Mousefur, did anyone change your bedding yet?

Mousefur: No

Graystripe: Okay, CHERRYPAW! MOLEPAW! GO CHANGE MOUSEFUR'S BEDDING

Cherrypaw: Ew, no way, that's so disgusting

Molepaw: Yeah, ikr

Graystripe: You youngsters can't say that about an elder! She's served ThunderClan well in her youth, so you should treat her with ultimate respect!

Molepaw: Whatever, let Cherrypaw do it. I have training

Cherrypaw: You stinking liar! You do not have training!

Brambleclaw: Stop it, you two! Make yourselves useful and go gather some fresh bedding!

Molepaw: Eh, fine

Cherrypaw: *spits*

Daisy: Young cats these days. No respect for the older ones

Mousewhisker: Who says?

Daisy: Well, just look! Apprentices that are six moons old still don't have any respect for the ones who have served their Clan for so long without giving up

Hazeltail: That's true, but when we were apprentices, we changed the elders' bedding for countless days! We treated them with respect

Berrynose: And just think about it, when Firestar was an apprentice, he also treated the elders with respect, didn't he? Or else, I would be questioning why he's our leader

Poppyfrost: Shh! Don't say that! Firestar is a great leader who has saved us many times!

Ferncloud: *picks petals off a flower*

Jayfeather: *bursts out of the medicine den* Who stole my celandine? WHO!?

Lionblaze: Whoa, are you okay? Nobody stole your herbs...

Hollyleaf: I bet most of us don't even know what celandine looks like

Ivypool: Wow, I guess I'll take that as an insult

Dovewing: What _does_ it look like, anyway?

Jayfeather: A yellow flower with four petals! Have any of you seen it? Anywhere?

Ferncloud: Oops...

Blossomfall: *facepalm*

Bumblestripe: Wow, amusing

Rosepetal: LOOK JAYFEATHER! FERNCLOUD HAS YOUR CELANDAN

Toadstep: It's _celandine_

Rosepetal: Celanden?

Toadstep: Celan _dine_

Rosepetal: Clandine?

Toadstep: *facepalm*

Sorreltail: Don't blame her, most of us don't even know how to say Ragswort, Feverfew, or Coltsfoot right

Brackenfur: Ragswart, Feverfoo, Coltspoot

Whitewing: Ragsnort, Feverwef, Coltstoof

Purdy: Ragswoort, Feverblew, Coltsfnof

Firestar: Well, what's worse is, most of us don't even know how to say Bluestar, Graystripe or Fireheart right

Squirrelflight: Boostar, Gaystrip, Firhurt

Leafpool: Bluster, Graynip, Firefart

Sandstorm: Don't make fun of cats' names!

(And that just proves how bad ThunderClan is at pronouncing names)


	3. Chapter 3

Whitewing: Oh, Dovewing! Dovewinggggg

Dovewing: What?

Whitewing: *holds up iPhone* I got you this!

Dovewing: OH MY STARCLAN YEASSS! I'VE BEEN WANTING IT FOR YEARS

Ivypool: Why?

Dovewing: TIGERHEART TOLD ME TO SEND HIM A MESSAGE ON SNAPCHAT

Whitewing: Tigerheart? That ShadowClan tom?

Dovewing: Erm- no! TigerFART! It's a nickname I give Bumblestripe. Right, Bumblestripe? *looks nervously at him*

Bumblestripe: Yeah, whatever

Dovewing: THANKS FOR THE IPHONE *grabs it and runs to the warriors' den, forever alone*

Ivypool: That was a little weird

Whitewing: Yae

 **(A/N: Sorry guys, this chapter is short, I know! But I've ran out of ideas so post a review and give me ideas for the next few chapters! I love you guys!**

 **Chapter idea: Sedgesplash3332)**


End file.
